


When I Look At You

by FeelTheFiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, But the reader is in denial about their feelings, Cute drawings, F/M, Felix is a pretty good artist, they're both a little shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheFiction/pseuds/FeelTheFiction
Summary: You've been watching Felix from afar ever since he arrived in Storybrooke, but one day at school you're forced to confront your feelings when the only spare seat left in class is next to him.ORYou walk into class and there's only ONE SEAT left and it's next to your CRUSH, what are you going to DO?
Relationships: Felix (Once Upon a Time)/Reader, Felix (Once Upon a Time)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	When I Look At You

Adjusting your scarf and wrapping your arms around your middle you walked through the school gates and into the courtyard. Winter was definitely on its way in Storybrooke. Since getting up for the start of week this morning’s chill had been a tremendous effort, you didn’t know how you were going to do it every Monday during the cold months.

Scanning the crowd for your friends you noticed that there was an underlying sound of whispering in the courtyard. There seemed to be more people milling about than usual, gathered together in groups and speaking in low voices with wide eyes, tossing curious glances around to each other. A group of girls simultaneously turned in the direction of the school building and following their gaze you realised where the buzz of excitement was coming from.

Peter Pan stood near the entrance steps surrounded by his Lost Boys. What looked like all of his Lost Boys, or at least thirty if your rough headcount was to be believed. It had to be the largest number of them that had attended school on the same day since they arrived here three months ago.

Pan and the Lost Boys only seemed to come to school on days that they each felt like it. Each day the group of them that decided to show would always be different from the day before. Not including Wendy, who was the only one that bothered to attend class every day without fail. Although you had noticed that Pan’s second in command Felix was starting to come to school more often than he previously had, even when Pan didn’t.

You searched through the boys, trying to find the familiar head of blonde hair. You spotted him leaning against a railing on the outskirts of the group. Although it was cold, you felt heat creeping up your neck as you watched him observe his rowdy brothers with an air of quiet confidence that he always seemed to possess.

Before you had time to turn away and pretend like you weren’t blatantly staring at him, Felix's eyes found yours and you went still, pinned in place by his gaze. He’d never looked at you before, not even once. He slowly gave you a once over, as if he was interrogating you from afar.

Once he seemed to decide you weren’t a threat, his demeanour changed. Felix crossed his arms and leaned back on the rail, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smirk that seemed to say ‘caught you looking’.

“Hey!” Grace called. Your friend’s words startled you, making you turn away from the Lost Boy.

“Hey.” You breathed. Thank god for Grace and her good timing.

“What’s wrong? Who were you looking at?” She asked, searching the crowd of teenagers.

“No one.”

“No one?” She repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Then why has Felix been checking you out for a good ten seconds?”

“What? No, he hasn’t.” You said. You turned back around to find Felix watching the Lost Boys again. “See. He’s not looking at me.”

“But he was.” Grace sing-songed.

You huffed, wrapping your arms tighter around your body. “So what?”

“Oh come on, you’ve been crushing on him ever since he got here-“

“Have not.” You interrupted.

“Have so,” she retorted, “and now’s your chance to act upon your deep, dark, concealed feelings.”

“I don’t have feelings for Felix. We haven’t ever spoken to each other.” Grace went to say something but you cut her off. “And don’t start talking to me about true love at first sight because you know that I don’t believe you can fall in love with someone after just looking at them.”

“Well you can definitely experience lust at first sight, can’t you? I know you think he’s hot. I kind of do too, that scar makes him very mysterious.” Grace said. You frowned at her and she rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, you know I’d never go for him. I’m saving myself for someone else.”

“Well then why don’t we talk about your next boyfriend?”

“Because talking about your next boyfriend is far more interesting and we also don’t have time. We need to get to English before Ms. Boiler blows her top again.”

Grace linked her arm with yours and started walking to the doors. With every step, you realised that you were getting closer and closer to where Felix stood and that this was probably a part of Grace’s plan.

Your suspicions were confirmed when she leant across to whisper in your ear, “make sure you swing your hips when you walk past him.”

Trying to douse the heat that was no doubt flooding your face at that moment, you tried your best to school your face into neutrality as you approached the group of Lost Boys. Just as you were about to pass Felix you risked a quick glance in his direction to find him already staring at you. In one smooth sweep of his eyes, he looked you up and down, then grinned.

You flicked your eyes away from him and fingered the straps on your bag. Taking a deep breath you tried to ignore him, though you did make a small effort to sway your hips as you walked up the steps and through the school doors.

Felix attended school every day that week, as did the rest of the Lost Boys. There was much speculation as to why the teenagers who despised school now came regularly for it, but when asked by his fellow peers Pan would give a vague, non-committal answer which had the student body gossiping about how it had to be part of some evil scheme.

Whatever Pan was up to, the result was that you now saw Felix more often than you were used to. He would appear in the halls, in the cafeteria and always sixth period in art class, the only class that the two of you shared. Surprisingly, he didn’t stir up any trouble in that class. He actually seemed to participate in the lessons, albeit silently and with addition to class discussion.

On one hand, seeing him more was a good thing, because as much as you hated to admit that Grace was right you did think that he was really hot. On the other hand however, Felix had begun to catch you admiring said hotness. Each time it happened he’d smirk at you and each night for the past week when you had closed your eyes to sleep, his smirk was all you could think about.

So on Friday when you walked into your final class of the week you didn’t know if God had decided to punish or help you because your regular seat by the window had already been claimed by a Lost Boy which meant there was only one other empty seat left.

Felix sat in the back corner of the classroom, the seat he had laid claim to the first time he attended class. As usual, he had turned his chair askew, hiking one leg up onto the seat and propping his knee against the edge of the table to use it as a place to rest his sketchbook while he drew. The only spare seat was right beside him.

As if he could sense you, Felix lifted his eyes off the page. He turned to look at the empty seat beside him, then turned back to you, smirking. With a tilt of his head, he gestured for you to come and take it.

With a sigh you walked up to the back of the class and dropped your bag down next to the empty seat, sliding into it without looking at Felix. Out of the corner of your eye, you spied him tapping his pencil softly against his book, watching you curiously. You realised this was the closest you’d ever been to him.

You also realised that not acknowledging him was probably just making the situation even more awkward. Swallowing your trepidation, you turned to him and said, “hello.”

“Hello,” Felix said, grinning. “You know for a second there you had me thinking you were going to ignore me for the entire lesson.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you.” You said.

“Are you sure? You seemed quite intent on not saying a word to me when you first sat down.”

“That’s a bit hypocritical. You’d didn’t speak to me either. I think this is the first time you’ve ever spoken to me at all.”

He shrugged, putting his pencil to paper again. “That's true. But then this is also the first time that you have ever spoken to me. Considering how much you seem to stare at me I would’ve thought you’d have approached me sooner.”

You leant down to get your things out of your bag. “I do not stare at you.” You said without looking at him.

“Yes, you do. I see you staring at me all the time.” Was it bad that you could picture the grin he was undoubtedly making in your mind?

“I’m not staring at you. I just happen to catch your eye sometimes when I’m looking around.”

“Is that right?” He chuckled. “You know, somehow I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.”

“Are you really so full of yourself that you think I spend all my spare time looking at you?” You said, dropping your book on the desk. “And how would you even know if I’m staring at you if you weren’t looking at me as well?”

Still looking at his sketchbook, a small smile formed on Felix’s face. You noticed that in your three months of looking at him, it was the softest shape you’d ever seen his mouth make. He looked back up at you, his expression was almost shy. “Well you are very nice to look at, you know.”

Your breath caught in your throat and you quickly looked down at your desk, fiddling with your book and trying to think of a response amid your erratic heartbeat.

“You don’t think that.” Was all you could think to say.

Felix leant forward to say something else, but was cut off by the teacher asking for silence. You let out a deep breath and kept your eyes to the front of the room. Trying to concentrate on what was being said was proving a little difficult when you were acutely aware of Felix’s eyes on you.

About fifteen into the class you heard Felix tear a page from his sketchbook. A few seconds later you watched his hand slide it in front of you. You heard your own small gasp as you realised what it was.

It was you. Or more specifically a drawing of you, sitting in your usual seat by the window. It was sketched from behind, only showing part of your face as you concentrated on the work in front of you. Glancing across the room to your normal seat, you realised you had the same viewpoint as the artist. As Felix.

In the corner of the page, you saw the drawing was dated. Doing the maths in your head you figured out it was just over a month ago before he had first caught you looking at him in the courtyard on Monday.

“I told you I liked looking at you.” He whispered, leaning over in his chair.

“You drew me?” You whispered back.

Felix’s expression was guarded. “I hope it doesn’t scare you off.”

“No. No, it doesn’t. I’ll admit despite what I said earlier I…” You hesitated. “I enjoy looking at you too.”

He grinned again and a few pieces of hair fell across his forehead. “I’m glad to hear it. I would’ve bribed Curly to sit in your seat for nothing if you didn’t.”

“You-” You stopped, realising you were talking too loud. You lowered your voice to a whisper. “You bribed Curly to sit in my seat?”

His grin grew sheepish. “You always walk away when I look at you. I thought you might do the same if I tried to approach you.”

“So you’re basically holding me hostage in a classroom seat.”

“You can leave anytime time you want.” He said. “Though if you were to leave, I would prefer that it was with me, so I could walk you home.”

“Offering to walk me home? That seems almost gentleman like.” You teased.

He smirked. “Does it? Well, maybe it’s a cover for something else then.”

“And what could it possibly be a cover for? Are you going to pull me into the forest for a spontaneous make-out session?”

Felix’s eyes crinkled with mirth. “If that’s something you would like then I’m not opposed to it. However, I thought walking you home would give me enough opportunity to muster up the courage to ask you out on a date tomorrow night.”

You tucked your hair behind your ear. “I think I would be inclined to say yes to that Felix.”

“I hope this class goes quickly then.” He said. “Because now I know what you’re going to say it gives us more time to have that unplanned make-out session you wanted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there aren't many people in the fandom who consider Felix a favourite character and that season 3 happened yonks ago, but I appreciate all of you that are still clinging on to our Lost Boys and actually read my works.


End file.
